Operation: Kirby
by nish81
Summary: Kirby is sent to Earth to engage in a spy operation! However, he finds that some people are trying to stop him... My first fanfic, please R&R! Rated PG 13 for safety.
1. Chapter One

OOC: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kirby, or Earth, but I kinda own the plot. Moo-Moo Land is a nation in the online thing , so not mine. My first fanfic!

**Chapter 1**

Kirby waddled through the avenue of the central city in dreamland, Kandy. The grass was swaying through the wind, and there were market stalls all around, filled with people. The air was full of happy cries, and a peaceful atmosphere abided all around.

As he reached the warp-star base, he stepped into the area labelled: Moo-Moo Land. As he grabbed the warp-star that was hovering close by, he felt a whooshing sensation, and found himself in his Moo-Moo Land office.

He waddled into the office of his VP, Nishant Tharani. "What's the situation?", he inquired.   
"We have a situation on Earth. Take a Warp-Star there, and meet our agent in Dar-es-Salaam. This will be an espionage mission.", replied Tharani.

"Espionage? Err...I don't think that pink is a very stealthy colour for a secret agent...", answered Kirby.

"As you may recall, sometime ago you were exposed to a machine that had the effects of giving you permanent access to any powers that you had absorbed. One of these powers is the chameleon power. Upon entering Earth, you will immediately blend in as an adult male."

"Ok. I trust that you will see to everything in my absence."

"Of course."

And with that the conversation was ended. Kirby exited the VP's office and went down to Moo-Moo Land's own warp-star terminal. He entered the area "Earth". Inflating himself deeply, he grabbed one of the stars and found himself in Slipway, a central Dar-es-Salaam shopping centre/restaurant/hangout.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Kirby found himself sitting in a chair. He decided to get up, and look around the area. He decided to get up and take a walk around.

He got onto his feet, and almost fell over.

"Hmm", pondered Kirby, "It's been a long time since I've been a human! This might take some getting used to."

He gingerly tried walking, turning his head, and moving his arms, attracting some strange looks in the process.

"I seem to have got the hang of this. Luckily, my basic body physiology has stayed the same, so I still have tough skin, hard punches and kicks, and my jumping power. Plus, I can utilise any power I have absorbed.", said Kirby. "It should be safe to take a little walk around."

So saying, he walked down to the seaside, where there was a playground. The happy cries of young children floated down the sand, carried on the gentle air.

"This seems a bit like Dreamland", said Kirby to himself. "I could almost believe that Earth is a happy place. However, I have been here before, and I know better."

He had reached a junction. Left would lead to the car park, whilst right would take him to a bar/restaurant. He decided to go right and order a drink, then head back to the parking lot to drive the car that he knew would be waiting for him.

He reached the bar and ordered a cold bottle of water. While he was waiting for his drink to be served, he noticed two men in dark suits put on what appeared to be a pair of sunglasses. They glanced at Kirby, whipped them off, and started whispering to each other frantically. Kirby decided to sneak away while their attention was elsewhere.

"Hey you! You forgot your water!" yelled the barman.

Abandoning all pretence, Kirby started running. The heads of the men snapped whipped around. Simultaneously, the got up and followed Kirby. One pulled a radio out of his pocket, and called for help.

The other pulled out a machine gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

OOC: By the way, that disclaimer in the first chapter goes for chapter two, this chapter, and all chapters in the future. That includes this added part:

The named of locations are a mix of real life and some imaginary location in Dar-es-Salaam, but no comments or descriptions are intended to reflect on or are based on real life experiences with these locations, or any people mentioned.

_Oh-oh_, though Kirby furiously, _I could be in real trouble here! That looks like a high-speed-lead-pellet-ejector, or a **gun** as they call them on Earth. One shot of those could seriously injure this body – even with my tough skin I don't want to take that risk. Time to bail…the agent is supposed to be just behind the Yacht Club._

Kirby sprinted towards the parking lot, weaving through the stalls set up for the benefit of the tourists, kicking over the tables to hamper his pursuers. He arrived just in time to see a motorbike pulling out, with a soon-to-be-dissatisfied customer driving. He dived at the motorbike, managing to hold on from the back.

"What the…" said the driver, turning around slowly.

Kirby threw him off the bike, and drove off. "Sorry!" he called to the driver"

"I **knew** I should have gone shopping tomorrow", groaned the former driver of the bike, getting to his feet and searching for a payphone.

Kirby ducked and accelerated as he heard bullets whistle past him. He saw a bright pink car following him in the mirror, seconds before a bullet shattered it. "Can't this thing go any faster?" he muttered.

OOC: Yes, a pink car. Why do undercover agents always drive black cars? If they were really undercover then they wouldn't do this!

He sped out of the parking lot, and started down the dirt road that led to the Yacht Club, and seemed to dominate much of Dar-es-Salaam.

"Whoa!" yelled Kirby, as the bumps threatened to unseat him. "Slower! I mean slower!" The pink car, not having any such problems, threatened to catch up to the bike. Kirby accelerate, speeding up yet more as the bike hit a bump and flew into the air.

"At least this means that they can't shoot me" muttered Kirby, and that looked like it was true, as the fire of the agents was becoming ever more erratic, one of the bullets smashing a streetlight.

Kirby took a left turn, emerging upon Toure Drive, a busy seaside highway that was packed with traffic and people at this time of day. People walking, people selling corn and other food or souvenirs, people buying food or souvenirs, people getting out of cars to swear at the drivers ahead of them, people everywhere.

_This gives me an idea_, thought Kirby. Kirby drove the bike in between to cars, and jumped off it, hiding behind the row of cars as the bike drove into the ocean.

The pink car skidded to a halt as the two agents leaped out and ran through the cars, seeing…no-one. They ran back through the gap, but Kirby was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, two people were sitting on their car spilling soda all over it, another was taping leaflets advertising a local bank onto the windows, and yet another was trying to steal the hubcaps from the tires. The agents sighed and made their way back to the car.

Kirby carefully looked around, hidden in a line of people waiting to buy corn. "Phew…nowhere to be seen.", he whispered to himself.

"Umm…you want corn?" asked the person minding the corn stall. "People waiting."

"Uhh…you know what, I don't really feel like it anymore, but thanks anyway" said Kirby, smiling at the vendor and walking away. "Now to get to Sea Cliff, where I can find a taxi" he said to himself.

OOC: Ok, ok, I don't like writing long chapters, but its quarter to one in the morning, and if I go on I'll mess something up. Yes, I know it's been a long wait, but…well…I kinda forgot about this…looks around embarrassed hey, is that the doorbell? Gotta run! See you later! By the way, I **did** change my pen name, so don't worry, no-one is impersonating me :)


End file.
